My Opinions
by SportsNightLover
Summary: HBP spoilers. Ron's POV for most of the sixth book.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Opinions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or most of the plot in this story.

I looked at my little sister, who was kissing Dean, someone I _thought_ was my friend. I really wanted to yell at her, and tell her everything that was on my mind, so I did. Dean left, but Ginny stayed, leaving me alone with her, besides Harry, but that didn't matter. I noticed that Harry was trying to stop the argument, but I don't blame him. I probably would have done the same.

And then, all of a sudden, Ginny started to attack _me_! She says things like I haven't ever kissed a girl. What lies! O.K., they're true, but still, she shouldn't have brought it up. She continued by saying that the only person I kissed was Auntie Muriel. Hey, she kissed me. I was so furious that I could only cut her off saying _"Shut your mouth."_ I felt my face fill with blood, it must've been darker than my hair, but I wasn't going to be bothered by that, at least not now.

Fleur somehow got thrown in with her crazy delusions. She kept calling her Phlegm. USE HER REAL NAME, FOR ONCE. She said that I always waited for her to kiss me. Well, DUH. She is part veela, isn't she?

That was too much for me to handle, and I noticed that I had my wand out. Good, she had hers out for a while. Harry stepped between us. Again, I couldn't blame him. He was just trying to make sure that I didn't hurt my own sister. He was just protecting Ginny. Still, I wanted that shot. Ginny tried to push Harry, who didn't budge. I had a close shot, and it would miss Harry. I took it. It zoomed under Harry's arm, barely missing Ginny. I missed! I'll get her next time.

But there was no next time, because Harry decided to change to the offense, pushing me up against the wall, saying something about being stupid. I vaguely heard Ginny say that Harry had kissed Cho. What was she bringing that up for? Then she said that Hermione had kissed Viktor Krum.

WHAT? I never knew that! Why didn't she tell me!

Ginny stormed off, leaving Harry and I alone. Immediately, Harry saw there was no more possibility for me to hurt her, and let me go. We just stood there until Mrs. Norris appeared. We ran.

I had to know, so I asked Harry. _"Do you think Hermione did snog Krum?" _Harry didn't give a clear answer, which was clear enough. He had a guilty look, proving the answer to be yes. That night, I thought about what happened. A picture of Krum, my favorite quidditch player, kissing Hermione flashed through my mind several times. I had so many thoughts and emotions, that I couldn't pick up on one. I didn't know what I felt, but I knew it was strong, very strong.

The next day, I refused to even go near Ginny after our confrontation. Dean was another story. He's dating my sister. The end. Hermione got the same treatment from me. I didn't know why, but the same feeling, unknown, almost forced me to do it. Harry was the only one I would talk to, but I didn't feel like talking, so he was almost in the group with them.

I kept this up for days, at least. It didn't help my Keeping skills, but that didn't matter. It couldn't have made it worse than it already was. Demelza started crying because I tried to give her some constructive criticism. I don't know why, I treated her like I was treating everyone. Peakes started chasing me with a beater bat, which indicated to me that I was doing something wrong, but I didn't know what. Harry was the one to stop it, but he couldn't stop the glares I got from Ginny. Who cares about her, anyway?

Harry waited until the team left, before telling me, politely, that I better stop with the attitude. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew what he was talking about, and was forced to face the facts. I tried to resign, but he wouldn't let me. He called me mental, it was probably true. I said I would play, but that didn't mean I was going to win. Harry tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work.

As I walked down to breakfast, the Slytherins booed at me. Whatever. I looked up, and saw that the sky showed the exact opposite of how I was feeling. It was completely clear, not a chance of a storm. I vaguely remember later seeing Harry come in, and Lavender said something to me, I wasn't really listening.

Even in my mood, I could still see the oddness of Harry being so happy, and offering me so many drinks. A bit later, Hermione came by, having not wanted to come to breakfast with me. When she greeted us, Harry finally finished getting me my drink. Took long enough.

Hermione said, as I was about to drink the pumpkin juice, not to drink it. _"Why not?"_ She ignored me, and spoke to Harry, accusing him of putting something in my drink. He denied, who wouldn't? Hermione turned to me in her normal bossy tone, and told me not to drink it. I told her off, after drinking it all, of course. She spoke to Harry, making it so I couldn't hear her. I was really mad at her, and wanted to say something, but Harry replied, causing her to storm off. I smiled on the inside.

We got outside, and Harry mentioned that it was lucky we had the good weather. I could tell, thanks. Ginny and Demelza walked up to Harry, who was next to me, and said that Slytherin's chaser was going to be out. _And_ Malfoy's gone sick. YES. Harry seemed to be mad at this piece of news. Impossible. Especially after his new thoughts on Malfoy's secrets. He told me that it was fishy, I said lucky.

Then it clicked in place. Hermione was right. Why does it always take so long for me? Harry must have spiked my juice with the Felix Felicis. Cool. That should help. He didn't even deny it to me, just said to finish getting ready, and ignored my stuttering.

We got out on the field, and I could practically feel that I was going to win, and that new power was souring through my body. Harry shook hands with the Slytherin captain, he looked in pain. We rose into the air to applause. I felt on top of the world, partly because I was flying fifty feet in the air.

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I SAVED THE FIRST GOAL. Smith, the commentator, said that I got lucky. 'I know,' I thought while smirking. I saved every single goal. I must admit that some were pretty good. The chasers did there job, not as good as I did mine, and got us a few points.

I heard Zacharias boom out that Harper saw the snitch, and thought that Harry had to back up my good work. I turned and saw that he was chasing after him, although he didn't seem to know where the snitch was. Come on, Harry. Good, he finally found it. I have complete trust that he will catch up and get it. He seemed to move at the speed of light, but that wasn't good enough. Harry shouted out to Harper, causing him to miss the snitch, and it gave Harry the chance to win the game. He did. You gotta love his talent.

_A/N- That is the end of chapter one. Please review, to make me update faster. The amount of reviews will be taken as a hint._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Opinions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or most of the plot in this story.

We went back to the changing room, happier then ever. Dean yelled to the room that there would be a party later. I only slightly wanted to kill him this time. Everyone else left, leaving Harry and me alone. Hermione came in, why is she even allowed in here, she doesn't play? I was ready to back up Harry, even though he was breaking the rules.

As I suspected, she just started to yell at Harry, saying that it wasn't legal. I started to fight for Harry, who just played stupid, turning around so that we wouldn't see him smiling. It didn't work. When Hermione called him on his bluff, he just denied it. She said that was the only reason I saved everything. Even though that was true, it wasn't nice to say.

Harry now didn't even hide his grin, and just took out the _full_ bottle of the lucky potion. He explained that he pretended to put it in so that my confidence would be boosted. Good plan. I stormed out on Hermione, yelling at her for saying that it was all because of the potion.

I went back to the party, and before I knew it, my old emotion came back. It took control, and forced me to, somehow, start kissing Lavender. I don't know why, but I felt like I was getting even with Hermione and Ginny. I was glad when I saw Hermione out of the corner of my eyes noticing me. Lavender seemed to be really happy, but I wasn't that interested. Still, I led her to an unlocked classroom. I think the emotion started to mix with the butterbeer.

We entered the room to find Harry talking to that evil person I used to be friends with. I don't know why, but Lavender left, leaving us in an extremely awkward position. I ignored Hermione, and just talked to Harry. Hermione slid off the desk she was on, and walked past me, saying something about Lavender. I was happy nothing worse happened, until something did happen. _"Oppungo!" _she shouted, causing the birds flying over her head to start flying towards me. What did I do? Harry went to help me, but I was still seriously bitten.

Once, after she laughed at my talents in Transfiguration, I made a perfect imitation of her wanting to answer one of Professor McGonagall's questions. It was brilliant. She almost cried, maybe she did. I hope so.

I can't believe that Harry is going to Slughorn's party with Loony Lovegood. Oh well. I can't believe that _she_ is going to the party with Cormac. And to think that I was actually going to consider apologizing to her, I'm glad I didn't.

Finally, there was some peace, quiet, and time away from Hermione. Harry and I went back to the Burrow. He seems to like it there more than I do. Who can blame him, living with the Dursleys all these years?

Harry mentioned that Snape made an Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa Malfoy. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm starting to see Harry's side of the argument.

Somehow, Fred and George found out about Lavender. I threw a knife at them as my mother walked in. Oh no. It couldn't get worse.

When I woke up and saw all the presents, I went straight to work. I can't believe it, why in the world would Lavender send me that stupid golden chain that said 'sweetheart'?

Harry got a visit from Scrimgeour while we were there, but I don't know what it was about. Percy came with him, and Mom seemed happy. It was pretty obvious he was only here because Scrimgeour was, but Mom didn't realize.

When we got back to Hogwarts after New Years, I was attacked by Lavender. I didn't want to be her boyfriend in the beginning, but now, she's just annoying. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.

Great, we saw the notice of apparation; it's going to be fun.

In Potions, Harry used a bozoar to get a good grade. As happy as I am for him, why couldn't he get one for me? They were right next to each other and there were two. It would have saved my grade, too.

Apparation lessons weren't anything interesting, unless you include the splinching part. The D's got on my nerves a little, and I can't even remember them.

I can't believe that the school would actually cancel a Hogsmeade trip ON MY BIRTHDAY!

I don't really understand what happened. First, I was eating some Chocolate Cauldrons for my birthday, and then, I was racing off to find Romilda Vane. And I actually wanted to find her. All of a sudden, I realized that I had ingested love potion. I never want to do that again. Slughorn offered me some mead, which I gulped in a second.

It was two seconds before the effects kicked in. The glass dropped, I fell, Harry yelled, pain, pain, and more pain. It ended abruptly after a short while.

Lavender visited me in the hospital, but I just pretended to be sleeping. I really don't know how to break up with her.

Who would make Luna the commentator for quidditch? That was really funny.

Harry was rushed into the bed next to me, while the team cursed McGlaggen under their breaths. Apparently he hit Harry with a bludger. I feel bad for Harry and the team, but I did better than my McGlaggen. Take that.

I know that Harry had wanted to find out what Malfoy was doing, but thinking about skipping the match was crazy. And to top that off, he sent Kreacher and Dobby to do it. I would never have thought of that.

After my poisoning, Hermione became friends with me again. I decided that I wouldn't mess things up this time. Luna gave me this Gurdyroot, thing. It looks and smells weird, but it's not dangerous, I hope. Lavender was really mad about me not telling her the exact day that I got out of the Hospital Wing. It was a really long and heated argument, but we didn't break up, unfortunately.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Opinions

Disclaimer in earlier chapters.

Just in case you wanted to know, I'm totally freaking out right now. Apparition Tests are coming up and I couldn't even apparate two feet if I tried. Come to think of it, I couldn't even go one foot. I don't know why Hermione and Harry are worried, though. They've at least done it once, and Hermione passes any test that she takes. I do feel a little bad for Harry because he can't take it until July, but I'd rather wait than fail.

To add to my misery, Snape assigned us a six hundred inch essay. OK, maybe I'm exaggerating, but long enough to destroy my whole day. I don't know much about how to tackle a dementor. Ask Harry, he would know. Unfortunately, Slughorn is still Harry's top priority, so he can't help me with this one.

Is it just me or did Hermione blush when I said that I loved her for proofreading my essay? I'm not hallucinating, am I? That really happened right?

The look on Harry's face when he realized that he would have to tell Hermione about how he told the house elves to follow Malfoy was priceless. The look on _her_ face when she heard that Dobby hadn't slept for a week was even better.

So Malfoy's been sneaking off to the Room of Requirements. I don't know how we didn't think of that before. It seems so obvious now. And Crabbe and Goyle have been transforming into girls. Ha Ha Ha. That's hilarious. I can't understand why they would want to, though. Seems a bit weird, doesn't it?

OK, I have to admit this subject is getting a little boring already. I'd like to continue worrying about my imminent doom, also called an apparition test, if that wouldn't bother too many people. Dobby knows how to apparate. You think he'd teach me? He will if famous Harry Potter tells him he should.

It took me about an hour to fall asleep tonight. How could it take me so long? I was dying in my bed. I noticed Harry hadn't fallen asleep yet either. He was awake even after I was sleeping. I think he's trying to figure out a way into the Room of Requirement. I mean I want to get in there as much as him, but missing sleep is crazy.

As I was doing my daily routine of asking if we knew anyone in the headlines, which I had to admit was getting a little old, Hermione burst out with news of Mundungus being sent to Azkaban for something stupid. And apparently Death Eaters were putting children under the Imperius Curse. That's a new low, even for them.

To begin my splendid day, and I say this with utmost sarcasm, I retreated to the common to finish the conclusion of my essay. You'd think Hermione would have just finished it when she corrected the rest of the paper, wouldn't you? It took me forty-five minutes just to think of what I should write, and the information was already there. The remaining time I just wrote anything I thought of down. Snape will be surprised when he reads about Quidditch matches and house elves. Don't ask me why I was thinking of them.

Barely arriving in time for class, I was there to see Harry get yelled at for being one minute late to class. One minute. How can one be so evil?

He's right. That terrible, less-than-human monster is right. Snape said that I couldn't apparate half an inch across the room and he was right. Lavender came to support me but I didn't even feel like pretending to listen. I didn't feel like hating her at the moment. I didn't even feel like caring that Myrtle was in the boys' bathroom instead of the girls'. All I could think about was how right he was.

No, actually I did fell like listening to Myrtle. It seems she has a crush on a boy, a living boy, one who cries and everything. By this time I felt considerably better, even enough to make fun of Myrtle. That was always fun.

Life is fun. I shouldn't worry too much about the Apparition test. I could just take the extra lessons and try it anyway. If I fail, which I will, I'll just take it with Harry.

I can't believe it. I apparated. Granted I messed up in the process, but I actually apparated. Of course perfect Hermione had no problem and did the 3 D's just right.

I have to take the Apparition Test today and I'm not ready for it. I don't know a thing about apparition. I apparated once and couldn't even land in the right spot. These stupid Ministry handouts don't tell me a thing about what to do except the 3 D's. I thought the instructor just made that up.

Why would Hagrid ask us to go to his pet spider's funeral? I just want a simple answer. I know that he has a twisted sense of magical creatures, but he can't honestly expect us to go, can he? I mean Aragog had his army of flesh eating spiders, my worst fear, mind you, attack us and attempt to devour our bodies. There is NO way that I will be seen near that monster again.

It's official, I'm a genius. There's no denying it after my idea about using Felix Felicis. Some may say that I was lucky to get the idea, but I wasn't on the potion, so I couldn't have been. Even Hermione said it was a good idea and that she hadn't thought of it. If that isn't enough proof that I'm a genius, I don't know what is. No, wait, I'm a genius, I know everything, so I do know what is.

Unfortunately the confidence I was feeling didn't carry over to the test. I wish it had though, I needed it. I left half an eyebrow behind. Half an eyebrow. That little insignificant part of my body has stopped me from passing. **"_But_**_ half an eyebrow! **Like that matters,"**_ Sorry, did I say that out loud? I guess I'll just have to take it with Harry. I have to admit that Harry and Hermione coming to my defense and saying that the instructor was too hard helped a little. But seriously, half an eyebrow.

What is Harry doing? He's supposed to being getting the memory with my genius idea, not burying a giant spider that tried to kill him. Maybe he did drink Essence of Insanity. I haven't heard of the potion, but there must be one, becasue Harry is acting pretty insane. I can't worry about that, though, Lavender thinks I was doing something with Hermione, _alone_. I hope she breaks up with me.


End file.
